Vendredi
by Zorelie
Summary: Attention spoilers 9X13 ! Le mieux est de lire.Un vendredi soir, alors qu'elle est accompagnée, Ziva reçoit une visite. Aujourd'hui : FIN .
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle Fic,_

_MAIS ATTENTION SPOILERS 9x13 !_

_NCIS ne m'appartient pas . _

* * *

><p>Ray et moi, c'est fini. Sa déclaration, la dernière affaire, sa demande en mariage, tout me revient en tête, souvent, trop souvent. D'ailleurs, là, je suis à mon bureau, devant mon ordinateur, et j'y pense. Tony le voit il s'inquiète pour moi. Il est comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Sa présence m'aide beaucoup. D'ailleurs , si j'avais à choisir entre lui et un petit-ami... En fait, j'ai déjà eu à le faire. J'ai fait le mauvais choix mais je ne referai pas cette erreur. Il passe avant les petits-amis c'est sûr. Il est juste... lui, il est juste là.<p>

Les journées passent et lui sait me faire rire quand les autres n'y arrivent pas. Il sait me faire oublier Ray, contrairement à Abby et ses soirées crèmes glacées/alcool, contrairement à McGee et Gibbs qui ne savent pas quoi faire.

Je me lève, c'est l'heure de partir. Il me suit des yeux, comme d'habitude. J'ignore son regard, comme d'habitude. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, comme d'habitude. J'arrive chez moi, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comme d'habitude. Alors j'ouvre le frigo et le referme sans rien prendre, comme d'habitude. Je fais un brin de ménage, comme d'habitude et quand il est sept heures, je rouvre le frigo et j'en sors un plat tout préparé, comme d'habitude. Je met des couverts et un verre sur la table, je sors un yaourt, comme d'habitude. Au moment où le micro-ondes émet son « bip » caractéristique, la sonnette retentit.

Je sors mon plat du micro-ondes, et je me dirige vers la porte, m'attendant à avoir affaire à un vendeur. J'ai une hésitation : je suis vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean usé, mes cheveux frisés tombent sur mes épaules, je suis démaquillée. Oh, après tout, ce n'est qu'un vendeur que je vais envoyer paître, alors...

J'ouvre la porte. Et là, je vois Tony, avec un grand sourire , deux pizzas, un pack de bière et un de soda,quatre films et trois maxi paquets de pop-corn. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi a tout faire tenir dans ses mains , mais un immense sourire naît sur mon visage.

**« Bon, tu as l'intention de me laisser étaler tout ça par terre ou tu m'aides ? »**

Je secoue la tête , et lui prend les trois énormes cônes remplis à ras-bord de pop-corn dégoulinant de caramel des mains. Je les pose sur ma table basse. Il entre, pose les deux packs et une pizza à côté, met un film en route, pendant que je m'assoie. Il vient me rejoindre. Entre nous il a posé la pizza.

Il débouche une canette de bière, me la tend, en débouche une deuxième et en boit une gorgée. Le film commence et défile, il le connaît par coeur, il fait des commentaires, je ris. La deuxième pizza se termine. Il ne reste plus qu'une part. Il me défie du regard , il tend la main vers le carton et là, je suis plus rapide que lui et je m'empare de l'objet de ses convoitises en riant. Il ronchonne. Il met un autre film en route, alors que les cadavres de bières et de cartons de pizza trônent sur ma table basse. Il amène une canette de soda et un paquet de pop-corn.

**« Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à une canette ? »**

Il me tend la sienne, après avoir bu dedans. Je bois à mon tour, et pioche une poignée de pop-corn collants, tout comme lui.

Le caramel colle, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour m'essuyer, il râle et passe sa main sur ma figure. On rit.

Sauf qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me lève, du caramel plein la figure, riant et finissant ma bouchée de pop-corn, m'attendant à avoir affaire à McGee. J'ouvre la porte, et là mon rire se stoppe.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Tony se lève, porte la main à son arme, la sort. Il arrive derrière moi, comme en mission, pour me protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai fait intervenir des personnages que je ne connais pas beaucoup, je ne garantis donc rien..._

* * *

><p>Il baisse son arme, il la range.<p>

**« On ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?**

**-La ferme Liat. »**

Malachi jette un regard à la blonde, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'ést pas le moment.

**«Ziva, on est en ville pour quelques temps, et...**

**-Pourquoi venir me déranger maintenant ?**

**-Ziva, calme-toi . On peut entrer ? »**

Je jette un œil à Tony, l'air désolé. Je m'écarte. Ils entrent, se dirigent vers le salon. Tony reste derrière moi.

**« On vous interrompt à ce que je vois. »**

Je ne relève pas. Tony pince les lèvres, et boit une gorgée de soda.

**« On veut parler à Ziva. Seule.**

**-C'est chez moi ici. Si j'ai envie qu'il reste, il reste. »**

Elle me soutient du regard , puis le fixe pendant quelques secondes.

**«C'est, bon je vais faire un tour à la salle de bains. »**

Il s'éclipse.

**« On est ici parce que ton père nous envoie.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, encore ?**

**-Rien. Un officier du Mossad a été tué ici. Ton père veut le NCIS sur l'enquête, pendant qu'on supervise.**

**-Et pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ?**

**On n'a pas trouvé d'hôtel à cette heure-là . Il faudrait que tu nous héberge, rien que pour cette nuit.**

**-Je vous laisse le canapé. Il se déplie. Après tout, vous avez déjà dormi ensemble .**

**-C'est toi qui dit ça. Toi, et ton 'DiNozzo' . »**

Liat, contente d'avoir craché son venin m'adressa un sourire.

A ce moment, mon DiNozzo arrive.

**« -Son DiNozzo doit s'en aller. Et au passage on n'est pas ensemble. On a une relation amicale. Je sais que vous ne savez pas bien ce que c'est , mais bonne nuit quand même. On se voit demain Zeevah. »**

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Il s'en va et je le suis des yeux. Je me retourne et fait face aux deux israéliens.

Je n'aime pas Liat. Oh non, alors là, je la déteste. Qu'est ce que Tony l'a bien remballé !

J'adore.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, rien que pour l'agacer.

**« Si vous avez faim il y a des truc dans le frigo.** **»** Je leur pique le dernier bocal de pop-corn, la canette de Tony et je vais dans ma chambre.

Malachi vient me voir.

**« Ziva, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais...**

**-Il n'y a rien a dire, Malachi. C'est ta coéquipière, c'est avec toi qu'elle doit s'entendre. Pas avec moi. Bonne nuit.**

**-Toujours aussi bornée.**

**-J'ai dit : Bonne nuit. Je dois te chanter une berceuse peut-être ? »**

Il tourne les talons et disparaît.

Le lendemain, ils sont partis avant que je sorte de ma douche.

Ils sont aussi arrivés au NCIS avant moi . Et Tony aussi, visiblement. Il ne se cache pas pour reluquer Liat, ce qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'énerve encore plus.

Je pose bruyamment mes affaires sur mon bureau. Tony ne relève pas les yeux du c.. pardon, des fesses de Liat. Je prend un stylo et lui envoie à la figure.

**« Hé ! »**

Je lui jette un regard noir, lui faisant bien comprendre que ça n'est pas le moment .

Il relève la tête et me regarde du coin de l'oeil, comme pour me surveiller, comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Son sourire s'est effacé. Il fait semblant de travailler. Malachi lui montre du doigt un endroit sur la photo de la scène de crime. Il acquiesce mais continue de me fixer du coin de l'oeil.

Je fais comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude. Gibbs arrive.

**« Ziva, Prenez McGee et expliquez-lui en chemin. Vous allez sur place voir s'ils n'ont rien manqué.**

**-Je viens aussi. »**

Super. Liat, McGee et moi . Tous les trois. Même pas de Tony pour faire bouclier.

Bon, bah au moins il y a McGee.

Je monte dans la voiture côté conducteur et je fais bien comprendre à McGee que s'il ose faire une remarque, il y va a pied.

Je lui expose l'affaire. Liat ne dit pas un mot. McGee, en bon gaffeur sympathique qui ne comprend pas toujours tout, se sent mal à l'aise et veut rompre le silence, sûrement pesant pour lui.

**« Tony t'as parlé, à propos de … Ray ? »**

Je me mords les lèvres.

Mais pourquoi il parle de Ray DEVANT ELLE ?

Il croit sûrement qu'elle est plus haut dans mon estime. Après tout, il n'y a qu'à Tony que j'ai confié mes sentiments à son égard .

**« Il est venu chez moi hier soir, mais on n'a pas beaucoup parlé.»**

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Ah, j'adore faire croire à McGee qu'il y a quelque chose entre Tony et moi. Ca le met mal à l'aise. A tous les coups.

On descend, et on inspecte la scène. Et là, on voit un couteau suisse . Oui mais, ce couteau suisse, je le connais. C'est même moi qui l'ai offert.


	3. Chapter 3

**« Liat. Ce couteau, c'est...**

**-Celui de Malachi. »**

Un silence s'installe.

**« Il est peut-être tombé de sa poche quand il est venu examiner la scène de crime.**

**-McGee, Malachi est un officier du Mossad , pas enquêteur du NCIS. Il est ici pour surveiller l'évolution de l'enquête. **

**-Et alors ?**

**-Il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici pour les besoins de l'enquête.**

**-Mais, tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient ici justement pour l'enquête, ils n'étaient pas là avant que le meurtre se produise. »**

Je me tourne vers Liat.

**« C'est un mensonge, pas vrai ? Pourquoi vous étiez là ?**

**-On m'a interdit de te le dire.**

**-Qui, on ? Malachi, mon père ? **

**-Les deux. » **

Je la fixe.

**« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes en Amérique ? »**

Elle paraît hésiter.

**« Trop longtemps.**

**-Combien !**

**-Six mois.**

**-SIX MOIS ! Et pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir hier, puisque vous aviez déjà un hôtel je présume.**

**-C'était une idée de Malachi. Pour que tu croies à la version courte de notre séjour ici. »**

Je bouillais intérieurement. Dès que le Mossad se mêlait de quelque chose, il y avait mensonge ou trahison .

On fini d'examiner les lieux, et on rentre au NCIS, j'expose à Gibbs la situation par téléphone en voiture, il me dit de faire comme si de rien n'était avec lui, de ne pas lui dire ce qu'on avait trouvé. On arrive à l'open space, eux sont en train de parler.

**« Vous semblez avoir une relation particulière. Hier, vous étiez chez elle... »**

Gibbs, à son bureau lève les yeux vers Tony.

**« C'est ma coéquipière, c'est … spécial. Elle est spécial, et on est... Ziva !**

**-On est quoi, Tony ?**

**-Coéquipiers. »**

Gibbs sourit en coin, tout comme moi.

**« Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? **

**-Rien. Le tueur est entraîné. Ce n'est pas son premier coup, pas une trace de pas, pas un cheveu, rien.**

**-J'ai été voir Ducky, et il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais que le tueur n'a sûrement pas de marque sur lui . Il doit être assez grand et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'il tue.**

**-Tony, Ziva , avec moi. McGee, cherchez …**

**-Ce que l'officier Baschel faisait au moment de sa mort, sur le point de vue militaire et personnel **»

Malachi vient avec nous , Liat surveille McGee. Le pauvre.

Je prend mes affaires et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Tony est juste derrière moi quand je monte dans l'ascenseur.

**« On va où patron ?**

**-Voir la femme de Baschel. »**

Malachi pâlit.

**« J'ai quelque chose à faire, je dois vous laisser. »**

On monte dans la voiture, sans Malachi.

**« J'y crois pas ! Tout montre que c'est lui qui l'a tué !**

**-Ziva, il n'y a que deux choses suspectes.**

**-Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »**

Il soupire.

**« On peut toujours lui montrer, à sa femme je veux dire. Pour voir si elle le reconnaît. »**

J'hésite une seconde. Oui j'en ai une , mais ...

**« Tu as une photo de lui dans ton portefeuille, et... »**

Il jette un œil à la photo, il en reste bouche bée.

Je savais, je n'aurais jamais dû.

**« Rien que ça ! »**

Je me pince la lèvre.

**« Tu as une photo de toi et de lui à moitié nus dans ton portefeuille.**

**-On n'est pas à moitié...**

**-Il a enlevé son t-shirt et toi t'as un débardeur presque transparent au décolleté tellement plongeant que …**

**-Tais-toi ! On... avait chaud. Il fait chaud, là-bas. »**

Gibbs nous jette un regard qui nous dissuade de continuer.

On arrive, on pose les questions habituelles. Puis, Tony sort la photo.

**« Connaissez-vous cet homme, Madame ? »**


	4. Chapter 4

Elle se saisit de la photo.

**« Non, je ne le connais pas. »**

Elle me dévisage, après avoir constaté que je posais à ses côtés. Cette femme est une sorte de... mon père. Sèche, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, mais qui peut paraître amicale au premier regard.

**« Bien. Nous allons y aller. Merci pour votre coopération. »**

A ce moment, un adolescent descend les escaliers. Il nous observait visiblement depuis le début, et avait vu la photo, de loin.

**« Moi je le connais.**

**-Tais-toi Yohan !**

**-Tu le connais ? **

**-Oui. »**

Il fixe longuement sa mère, un air désolé, un air de défi.

**« C'est l'amant de ma mère. »**

Mon regard passe de cet adolescent droit , l'air dur, à sa mère, qui me fixe , hésitant à frapper son fils ou à limiter les dégâts. Lui, vient jusqu'à devant sa mère.

**« Que je fasse l'aveugle et le sourd quand tu t'envoies en l'air est une chose mais que je fasse le muet quand il s'agit du meurtre de mon père en est une autre.**

**-Comment oses-tu ? **

**-Bien, Yohan , tu veux venir avec nous au NCIS ? On aurait quelques questions à te poser.**

**-D'accord. **

**-Vous aussi, madame, vous allez devoir nous accompagner. »**

Dans le genre outrée on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

On rentre au NCIS. Gibbs interroge Mme Baschel, Tony questionne son fils et moi, j'ai demandé à m'occuper personnellement de Malachi.

Il faut d'abord le retrouver. Pas bien difficile, il fouille dans le bureau de Tony.

**«Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

Il ferme précipitamment le tiroir où il fouille.

**« Ziva !**

**-Réponds.**

**-Je cherchais pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à lui. Il n'est qu'un gigolot blagueur qui n'a rien dans le crâne.**

**-Tu vas me suivre en salle d'interrogatoire, Malachi.**

**-Pour avoir fouillé dans le bureau de ton amoureux ? T'es susceptible, Ziva.**

**-Tu sais très bien pourquoi . Tu connais le chemin, passe devant . » **

Son sourire retombe.

Je m'efforce d'être aussi professionnelle que possible. Mais j'ai quand même mal au cœur. Le mossad, Malachi, qui sont tout de même une part importante de ma vie passée, ne sont jamais innocents, jamais clairs, toujours mêlés à quelque chose de déplaisant.

On arrive dans la salle.

**« Ton couteau a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, et on t'a identifié comme étant l'amant de la femme de la victime.**

**-Qui « on » ?**

**-Peu importe. Connaissais-tu la victime ?**

**-Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, mais je sais qu'il était le mari de la femme avec qui je couche.**

**-Une des femmes, tu veux dire.**

**-T'as un problème avec ça ? **

**-Non. As-tu tué la victime ?**

**-Non. Sérieusement, Ziva, ça a déjà marché, cette méthode.**

**-Je sais, la plupart du temps quand tu mens.**

**-J'ai menti ?**

**-Baschel était-il au courant que tu avais une liaison avec sa femme ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est elle ou toi qui est allé vers l'autre en premier ? »**

Il soupire.

**« Moi.**

**-Elle était heureuse avec lui à ton avis ?**

**-Elle le trompait. Alors logiquement , non.**

**-Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose à propos de lui, ou de son fils que tu juges important à signaler ?**

**-Non .**

**-J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à faire ça mais... Quelle était la nature de votre relation ? Amoureuse ou purement sexuelle ?**

**-Sexuelle.**

**-Tu envisageais de rompre ?**

**-Non.**

**-D'aller plus loin, de passer à un autre stade dans votre relation ?**

**-Non.**

**-Avec combien de femmes as-tu des relations en ce moment ?**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi...**

**-Réponds !**

**-Deux. Liane Baschel et... tu le sais Ziva.**

**-Liat. Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec elle ? **

**-La même que tu as avec DiNozzo.**

**-Je n'ai pas de relation avec DiNozzo ! Je repose la question: quelle est la nature de votre relation ? **

**-On couche ensemble, mais les sentiments vont et viennent, pour elle aussi bien que pour moi.**

**-Où étais-tu au moment où le crime a été commis ? **

**-A mon hôtel. **

**-Témoin ?**

**-Non. »**

Je hochais la tête .

**« C'est bon. »**

Je sors de la salle. Gibbs arrive.

**«Pour l'instant, rien n'indique qu'il est innocent. Le mari n'était pas au courant que sa femme avait une liaison avec lui. Il dit que c'était purement sexuel et il a une autre relation en même temps, un jour sexuelle, un jour amoureuse, enfin vous voyez. »**

Il penche la tête , lève un sourcil.

**« Enfin. Et vous, qu'est ce que ça a donné ?**

**-Patron ! Le fils dit que sa mère et son père se disputaient souvent, et que son père était sur le point d'engager un divorce. »**

Il pose son regard sur moi et continue à parler .

**« Elle ne voulait pas que son honneur soit bafoué et elle l'a tué.**

**-Elle ne sait pas se battre, elle n'est pas une professionnelle, elle aurait sûrement laissé des traces, fait une erreur. »**


	5. Chapter 5

**« A vrai dire, Ziva, elle en a fait une. Juste dans le genou, j'ai retrouvé un minuscule trou. Une aiguille, qui a injecté un produit que j'ai retrouvé sur les bords du trou. C'est un produit qui est filtré par cerveau, ce qui le rend indétectable dans le sang au bout de douze heures, et au bout de treize heures, il y a un affaiblissement général et une impossibilité de coordination des mouvements. Donc, l'agresseur n'a pas eu de mal à lui asséner quelques coups et à le mettre à genoux pour l'étrangler. Car, tout compte fait, c'est bien la strangulation et non pas la coupure du couteau suisse la cause du décès. La femme de la victime peut très bien être le meurtrier, comme n'importe qui.**

**-Non, pas n'importe qui .**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as, Abby ?**

**-Sur le couteau que tu m'as donné, il n'y a que les empreintes de Malachi. **

**-Je le savais !**

**-Attend une seconde, Ziva ! C'est son couteau, c'est normal qu'il y ait ses empreintes. Mais je pense que Malachi n'est pas du genre à utiliser du gel pour cheveux pour cheveux blonds « senteur muguet ».**

**-Blond ?**

**-Oui, c'est un gel avec un tout petit peu de …**

**-Abby .**

**-Si Malachi s'en mettait, il aurait des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le blond et le brun.**

**-La mère aussi est brune. En revanche, le gamin, lui... »**

Tout le monde part. Je reste, et je retourne en salle d'interrogatoire. Malachi tourne la tête.

**« Tu peux partir.**

**-Tu as vraiment cru que je l'avais tué ?**

**-Oui. »**

Il rit, l'air mauvais.

**« Tu as oublié quelque chose, Ziva. Je ne suis pas toi . Je ne tue pas pour mes sentiments.**

**-Je n'ai jamais...**

**-Non. Mais tu serais prête à le faire.**

**-Vraiment ? Tu me connais mal, Malachi. Je ne tuerais pas une femme pour pouvoir avoir son mari pour moi.**

**-Je sais. Mais tu serais capable de tuer si , l'homme que tu aimes, était en danger, Ziva.**

**-Si n'importe qui de mon entourage était en danger, je tuerais. Tout comme toi. Tu as déjà tué pour me sauver, et inversement.**

**-D'accord. Mais imagine que...**

**-Malachi. Je suis toujours la même.**

**-Non. Maintenant, tu es américaine. »**

Américaine. Dans sa bouche, c'est presque une insulte.

**« Tu as un problème avec ça ? **

**-Si j'ai un problème avec le fait que mon ancienne coéquipière ait fui et se soit installée aux états-unis ? Si j'ai un problème avec le fait que celle qui m'a sauvé la peau maintes et maintes fois ait maintenant un *mot pas très positif en hébreux* qui lui serve de coéquipier ? Oui, j'ai un problème avec ça, Ziva. Tu es l'une des seules à qui j'ai fait confiance, et toi tu te barre à l'autre bout du monde. »**

Ah. De mieux en mieux . Il est jaloux de Tony. Il me considère comme une traîtresse et une fuyante. Ou est-ce fuyeuse ? Fugueuse ? Bref. Fu-quelque-chose. Mais surtout, il est jaloux de Tony. Il fait toujours ça : pour qu'on fasse moins attention à une information, il en donne trois d'un coup et il place celle qu'il veut atténuer au milieu.

**« Je n'ai pas fui. On m'a donné une mission , et je me suis plu ici. **

**-Tu as fui .**

**-Non ! Je...**

**-Admettons. Et pour ma confiance ? **

**-Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je reste en Israël, au milieu des bombes, des cadavres et des fantômes pour toi ?**

**-Tu reste bien ici pour lui. »**

Nous y voilà. Tony. Arg. Pourquoi il se complique la vie ? Je sais qu'il me considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il devrait vouloir mon bonheur ! Quoi que, si Tony m'annonçait qu'il allait à Rota parce qu'ici il y a son père et qu'il ne veut plus le voir, je risquerais de le prendre assez mal .

**«Je ne reste pas ici uniquement pour lui.**

**-Mais il est une des raisons.**

**-Oui. »**

Il me fixe lourdement.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Malachi ? Que non, je ne peux définitivement pas le voir en peinture ? Je suis désolée, mais il fait partie de ma vie. Pas comme tu t'obstines à croire, mais il est mon partenaire, mon coéquipier, mon ami.**

**-Ziva, tu ne t'es jamais comportée comme ça avec moi.**

**-Comme quoi, à la fin ? Qu'est ce que je fais avec lui qui te perturbe autant ?**

**-Tu te confies à lui.**

**-Je le faisais avec toi aussi !**

**-Pas autant. Et vous avez un truc, un regard. Quand il bouge, tu bouge. Vous vous frôlez constamment, il vient chez toi.**

**-Tu...**

**-Ziva, je te surveille depuis six mois . Et je ne venais pas si souvent que lui. **

**-TU QUOI ?**

**-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu t'es retournée, tu a vu mon reflet dans une vitrine plus d'une fois. Tu as fouillé ton appartement plus d'une fois, pour chercher une caméra. Tu avais tout le temps l'impression d'être suivie, surveillée. Tu le savais. Et ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je fais ce qu'on m'a dit de faire.**

**-Ce que mon père t'a dit de faire. »**

Il baisse la tête. Je n'y crois pas ! Je le fixe quelques secondes, puis je m'en vais en claquant la porte.

**« Tu peux partir. »**

J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je vais dans l'observatoire. Je m'assoie par terre, je relève mes jambes et mets ma tête entre mes genoux.

**« Ziva ? »**

Tony.

**« Alors t'es là. Je te cherche partout depuis deux heures.**

**-Deux heures ? Mais, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis là. »**

Il sourit, s'assoit à côté de moi et replace une mèche de mes cheveux.

**« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? »**

Je me suis endormie ? De mieux en mieux. Je me mords la lèvre, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?**

**-Je l'ai fait. »**

Je vérifie. Trois appels manqués de DiNozzo, un texto et un message vocal. Portable en silencieux. Ah.

**« C'est en silencieux. »**

Il se relève.

**« Viens. »**

Je me relève.

**« On fait quoi maintenant?**

**-Malachi et Liat restent au NCIS encore toute la journée et repartent en Israël. »**

Allégresse, quand tu nous tiens. Grognant entre mes dents, je m'installe donc assise à mon bureau, en face du sien. Les deux larbins de mon père font les cent pas appréhendant la réaction qu'il aura quand ils seront rentrés et qu'ils leur auront annoncé qu'ils s'étaient fait repérés.

Je souris à cette pensée, ah, ça , ils allaient se prendre une de ces beuglantes.

Malachi m'attire dehors.

**« Ziva, je...**

**-Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Mais j'ai compris. Tu restes important à mes yeux, Malachi. »**

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

**« Pour me faire pardonner, ce soir je te paie un verre.**

**-Eh bien, ce soir, je devais passer chez Tony mais il comprendra. »**

Il me sourit . Je remonte à mon bureau. Tiens, Tony n'est pas là. Sûrement au distributeur de bonbons. Je vais aux toilettes, et je croise Liat qui en sort. Elle est décoiffée et finit de se rhabiller elle doit avoir fait son baptême avec un américain. Ou une américaine, on ne sait jamais. Je pousse la porte, et là, en plein milieu de l'allée, je vois Tony, finissant de boutonner sa chemise.


	6. Chapter 6

Je continue de le regarder. Un soudaine envie de vomir me saisit. A la place de vomir, je tourne le dos et m'enfuis.

J'ai besoin de sortir. Je sors en courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais un vertige me prend . Je m'appuie contre un mur. Tony et l'autre blondasse. Répugnant. Ma tête se met à tourner. Il a b***é ma rivale. La femme que je déteste le plus au monde, et il le sait très bien. Et il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de coucher avec. Je hais les femmes qu'il touche, et elle, j'avais déjà envie de la tuer, avant. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir me contrôler.

Malachi, qui fume une cigarette, m'observe. Il a l'air d 'hésiter à venir me voir. Je préfère être seule, alors je tourne les talons , mais une main me retourne.

**« Ziva, je...**

**-La ferme, Tony. »**

Je lui lance un regard plein de haine, droit dans les yeux. Un regard noir, vexé et blessé, qui dure quelques secondes. Mais je remonte dans les bureaux, lui sur les talons. Il essaie de me parler, je ne l'écoute même pas. Arrivés, il s'assoit à son bureau McGee dit quelque chose, personne ne répond .

**« Et toi Ziva, tu es libre ce soir ?**

**-Je vois Malachi Tim, désolée. »**

Tony me regarde, l'air suppliant. Je lui renvoie un regard dur. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas voir Liat en peinture. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il couche avec. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de coucher avec tout le monde de toute façon.

Mais ? Pourquoi j'en fais des montagnes, comme ça ? Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout, non ? Il est majeur et vacciné, alors après, c'est sa vie. Sa vie qu'il a mise en danger plusieurs fois pour moi. On est amis, et voilà. Il est comme mon frère, c'est lui l'homme qui m'a fait ressentir le plus d'émotions. Il m'a fait rire, sourire, pleurer, il m'a fait peur, m'a réconforté, il m'a exaspéré, m'a inquiété, m'a rassuré, m'a fait souffrir, m'a fait plaisir, il m'a manqué, m'a contrarié, m'a intrigué, mais surtout, il m'a fait me sentir à ma place.

C'est sans doute ça. Je veux être la seule à qui il fait ressentir ça. Ce sentiment d'être si bien . Ce sentiment de toujours être si bien lorsqu'on est avec lui, je ne veux pas le partager, de peur qu'il s'envole.

Jalouse .

Moi, Ziva David, jalouse. C'est si .. incompatible. Incohérent. Impossible. Mais vrai.

Je baisse les yeux, peu fière de moi. Prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. Foutues hormones féminines. Je serre les dents. Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer déjà ? Tony a couché avec Liat. Je suis jalouse. Mon père me fait espionner par Malachi. Je suis fatiguée, Ray est un abruti. Tous les hommes avec lesquels j'ai eu une relation sont des abrutis.

Je me lève. Où je pourrais aller ? Aucune idée, alors j'ouvre la première porte que je trouve, me concentrant pour ne pas fondre en larmes avant. Dès que je referme la porte, les larmes commencent à couler. Je m'assoie contre un mur, je ne vois même pas où je suis .

Je pleure, bruyamment, mais j'entends quand même la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un entrer, et la porte se refermer.

Je sors la tête d'entre les genoux. Et je me rends compte que, évidemment, c'est la meilleure porte que j'ai choisi d'ouvrir. Devant moi, Abby, Gibbs, le secrétaire d'état dans le bureau du directeur, en pleine vidéoconférence avec mon père.

Assis à son bureau, le directeur a l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

**« Un problème David ? »**

Des pas se dirigent vers moi. Tony me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne à l'extérieur du bureau.

Il laisse son bras autour de mes épaules, me guide.

Il m'entraîne à la salle de sport.

Je n'y tiens plus et dès qu'il me prend dans ses bras je fonds en larmes. Il me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant qu'il est désolé.

Mes bras sont autour de son torse, et mes larmes mouillent sa chemise. Ses bras sont autour de mes épaules et de ma poitrine. Il me serre, comme s'il ne voulait jamais me laisser partir. Quand mes larmes ont fini de couler et que ma respiration s'est calmée, il met un doigt sous mon menton pour le relever.

**« Désolé. J'aurais pas dû, je...**

**-C'est pas ta faute Tony. Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

**-Ziva, je savais très bien que tu la détestais...**

**-Laisse tomber Tony. Je crois que tu pourras pas comprendre. Tu es le seul à qui je dis presque tout, et tu savais très bien ce que je pense de Liat. C'est un peu comme si tu m'avais dit "J'en ai rien à faire de toi Ziva, tant que moi je peux coucher avec autant de femmes que je veux. »**

Il me fixe, l'air moqueur, un léger sourire au visage.

Je souris.

**« C'est l'heure de se faire tuer par Gibbs. Et Vance. »**

Fin


End file.
